


Satisfied

by csichick_2



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6666703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of introducing him to her sister, Angelica decides to give Alexander a chance.  Their lives won't be easy, but she's not about to let that stop her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [failsafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/failsafe/gifts).



Angelica knows exactly what Alexander means when his answer to her inquiry about his family is “unimportant.” It means that he’s poor. That he needs to marry up to make something of himself. That makes him exactly the sort of man that her father would never approve of for his eldest daughter. The sort of man that she shouldn’t be giving a second glance to. But Angelica Schuyler has never been one to do what is expected of her. And she’s not about to start now. Not when she’s finally met her intellectual match.

She knows people are looking at her and Alexander as they dance, but she doesn’t care about the disapproval. She’s tired of men thinking they know what’s best for her simply because she’s a woman. She’s attractive, she’s intelligent, and the only thing hold her back from her full potential is society. From one short conversation with Alexander, she knows that he understands she’s not like other women, though it’s not like either of them is in a position to change societal norms.

When her father doesn’t speak of the ball the next day, Angelica gets suspicious. She knows better than to think his absence of comment means approval, but she’s not sure what his angle is. At least not a first. But then that Eliza keeps telling Angelica how lucky she is to have captured the attention of the most handsome man at the ball. And then she knows. Her sister doesn’t have a malicious bone in her body. But their father… Philip Schuyler is trying to use Angelica’s affection for her sister against her. He expects her to set aside her own happiness for Eliza’s. Angelica will admit that she entertained introducing Alexander to her sister. Despite his lack of social standing, Alexander and Eliza is a match that Philip would allow. Eliza isn’t the eldest, so she doesn’t face the same pressure as Angelica does to marry well, but if she were anyone else she would still be expected to marry someone with prospects after the war. But Eliza isn’t just anyone – she’s Philip Schuyler’s favorite child and therefore the only one that he would allow to put love before duty. But that brief conversation with Alexander also told her that he and Eliza would never work. She would never understand his ambition, and he would only end up hurting her. Angelica, however, she has ambitions of her own. And despite everything working against them, there’s a lot that she and Alexander could accomplish together.

After the fourth letter from Alexander, Philip finally addresses the subject with Angelica. It begins as she expected – he reminds her of her obligations and details all the ways in which a relationship with Alexander would not satisfy them. However, she didn’t expect him to overtly suggest that Eliza should be the one Alexander should be courting. When he goes as far to say that Eliza is far more compatible with Alexander, Angelica is seething. She doesn’t know if her father is that oblivious to his own children’s personalities or if he’s simply trying to manipulate her, but she’s had enough. She turns and leaves her father’s study without another word and goes straight to her room and starts packing a bag. Alexander’s position as General Washington’s aide-de-camp means he’s easier to locate than the average soldier, but first she has to figure out how to leave home undetected. Help came in the unexpected form of Peggy, who said that she would cause a distraction that would allow Angelica to slip out the back and steal one of their father’s horses.

Riding away from the home she grew up in was both the most exciting and frightening thing that Angelica has ever done. As she nears the New Jersey town where the troops have gathered for the winter, she starts to get nervous. It’s clear from his letters that Alexander wants her, but letters and reality aren’t the same thing. And if he turns her away there is nowhere for her to go as she certainly can’t return to her father’s home. Fortunately, her worries were all for nothing, as Alexander is overjoyed to see her, though she can also clearly see his concern. And then his guilt when she explains the situation. He confesses that he had hoped to earn her father’s blessing when the war was over so that he could be with Angelica without destroying her reputation. He looks shocked at her very un-lady like response to his concerns for said reputation, but he he kisses her deeply. And then proposes in the most awkward way possible. Since any chance of getting Philip Schuyler’s blessing is now gone, he’d rather get married as soon as possible. And that’s more than fine with Angelica.

Angelica is thankful for General Washington’s fatherly affection for Alexander, as it means he is able to get everything pulled together so that Angelica and Alexander can be wed the same day. She’s even more thankful that the General’s wife is also present at the camp. It’s not the same as having her mothers and sisters present, but it’s still nice to be able to have a woman help her prepare for her wedding.

It’s not the lavish wedding she had been raised to expect, but rather a tiny ceremony in the New Jersey cold, but that doesn’t matter to Angelica. She’d known from the second she met Alexander he was the man that she wanted to marry, and now it’s reality. Despite the setting, they are able to have a proper wedding night. Angelica can tell that she’s not the first woman that Alexander has lain with as he is far too confident in his abilities, but she doesn’t care. For the present it means that he makes the experience pleasurable for her as well. And for the future, well Angelica has ways to make sure that won’t be a problem.

While most husbands would whisper sweet nothings in their wife’s ear after making love, Alexander isn’t most husbands and Angelica isn’t most wives. Instead they speak of the war, and of Alexander’s frustration that the General won’t give him a command position. Selfishly, Angelica is glad that Alexander is out of the line of fire as is keeps him as safe as anyone can be during war. But she also wants her husband to be happy, and she helps him construct an argument he can present General Washington. She suspects that nothing Alexander can so or do will change the General’s mind, but this isn’t the time to be dashing her husband’s hopes and dreams.

Things won’t be easy for them going forward, but Angelica knows that with Alexander at her side, they can accomplish anything they put their mind to.


End file.
